Da Ji
Da Ji (Da Ji), also known under her code name Mrs. Lovett was one of Léandre's kitsune servants, his personal concubine and mission partner. She was the incarnation of a silvery fox that aquired a human form after a thousand years of self cultivation. Like Kokatori she was chained to her service for the man as both of them would disappear if they quit. After her plans to kill Colette, before Léandre could find out about her existence, were exposed, she was murdered by him in revenge by destroying her physical book, causing her to bleed out. Da Ji managed to earn her book while dying, however instead of receiving a body, her soul was collected by the dragon sleeping in the world's core. Appearance Da Ji is a kitsune female of incredible beauty. Her long silky hair of magenta hue reaches down to her back and is curled on it's tips while her forehead area appears with straight strands. Like all kitsune she has golden eyes, which have a pink accent to them. Wearing revealing clothes of mainly pink and purple colors she surprisingly covers her long legs with sleeves while her generously developed chest and hip area are showing quite a fair amount of skin. Being a fully aged fox yokai she features nine tails of the same magenta as her hair. Her ears are almost exclusively flattened to the sides. Personality On first glance Da Ji appears as a weak woman whose focus is leaning towards beauty and men, a spark of kindness shining through every now and then. At Léandre's side she appears as a crybaby who uses her physical charme to receive gifts and affection. In reality the vixen is a smart demon who is an expert at seducing and fooling humans. One of her greatest joys is to hear people cry in physical sufferings as torture of humans counts to one of her free time activities. Once a man is seduced and his energy source dried up she would normally end their lives in the most cruel ways for her personal amusement. Mental manipulation and deceiving her enemies is her tactic to rid herself of those. She is self-centered, has little sympathy for her enemies and a foul mouth should she not win arguments through polite speaking. In relation to Kaiser the vixen appears to be affectionate and determined to please the fox in every possible way. Although clearly rejected however she seems to fail to understand his lack of interest. Likes and Dislikes Likes: *♥ Kaiser ♥ *Physical contact with both male and female *Herbs and food that support her beauty *Talking about herself *Music and dancing *Rare birds Dislikes: *Himeko *Other pretty girls Trivia *Has an unhealthy addiction with crushing on Kaiser, who does not return the feelings in the slightest. *She is Léandre's concubine and the only one allowed in his throne chambers. *Her title "Mrs. Lovett" is based on the musical "Sweeney Todd". *The Sacred Weapon she carries does not belong to her. How she obtained it is unknown. Theme Songs *Ken Ashcorp - Crazy Chicks *Straight Outta Oz - Papi *Mikky Ekko - Feels like the end Quotes *''"Catch me if you can, wallflower!" - (Da Ji to Himeko in their final fight) *"As much as I can't stand you at his side...I can't let you run into a bullet like that. After all...you are the one equal to the one he loved so dearly. Himeko...Promise me, you won't let his book taint any more. Love him for me, will you? Treat his wounds when he's hurt. And when haunted by his mistakes, tell him it's going to be okay. Alright?"'' - (Da Ji's last request) Bury Me Alive References }} Category:All Pages Category:OPC Category:Female OPC Category:Antagonist Category:Deceased